


this looks like a job for an oxyacetylene torch

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [19]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boyfriends, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Microfic, Partnership, Robbery, Short One Shot, Theft, and criminal partners, buddy cop partners?, it's boyfriend partners, lab partners?, morally and physically, partners in crime?, they're flexible, which has no bearing on the story here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Something about breaking and entering and breaking into things makes Baekhyun feel all hot and tingly.





	this looks like a job for an oxyacetylene torch

Baekhyun nudges a picture frame with his finger and smiles when it doesn't move like a hanged picture frame should. He hooks the bottom and pulls; it swings towards him like a door, on hinges. "Sehunnie," he chirps. He looks at his partner over his shoulder and smiles as he approaches. "I found it. Behind this... _ugly_ painting. The flowers are gorgeous, but what is up with that cat? Jesus."

Sehun crouches to rummage through the backpack he keeps gear in. Baekhyun leans against the wall and watches, lower lip between his teeth. It's thrilling, just to be in someplace uninvited, unknown, ghosting in and out with some sort of treasure that may not even be missed until some poor soul goes to a safe or box just to find it empty. The sound of the zipper opening has the hairs on Baekhyun's arms and neck standing on end.

"Hyung." Baekhyun looks down to his partner, still on the floor with his hands in the bag. A drill sits between his feet. "You're in my way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sehun opens a metal box of drill bits. "I need to drill the safe, not you."

"You don't have to _drill me_ , no," Baekhyun hums as he scoots a bit to the side, "but if we're talking about screwing..."

"Can we please get through one job without you getting distracted?" Sehun attaches the bit and stands. He positions the drill; it holds onto the door magnetically. "What's with you, anyway? Stealing makes you horny?"

"In a word, yes." Baekhyun kicks at the hem of Sehun's dark jeans with the toe of his shoe.

“I don't know why I keep bringing you along,” Sehun mutters. The drill whirs, boring into the outer metal of the safe. It's not so loud that he can't hear and reply to Baekhyun.

“Lookout.”

“You're only looking at my ass.”

“Someone's gotta look out for your ass.” Baekhyun leans forward a little, but the cameras are still turned off. They've only got a few minutes. “We both know your fighting skills are crap. Are you done, yet?” he sighs.

“You always said I'm a lover, not a fighter.” He hands Baekhyun the drill. Typically, if a safe can be drilled, it's easy to manipulate the dial to align the lock gates so that the fence falls and the bolt is disengaged. This safe has been modified with a glass relocker, so drilling through the front is pointless. He passes the drill to Baekhyun. “Hold this.”

“Ideally, you are, but sometimes you do this thing with your mouth...” Baekhyun snaps his fingers to a slow beat, the only person Sehun knows who can make snapping sound sarcastic. 

Sehun takes a mallet from his bag and pushes Baekhyun aside, not unkindly, pounding it into the wall beside the painting. “You wish I'd do things with my mouth.” 

“That! You _backsass_ me; it really makes me want to smack you, and not in the nice way.”

“Maybe later.” He breaks a sizeable hole into the wall, which has not been reinforced with anything, leaving the safe vulnerable to a side breech. Sehun drops the mallet into his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He points to the floor. “Stay.”

“I may be your bitch, but I am not a dog, and I refuse to be treated like one!”

Sehun runs a hand through his partner's hair, pulling into a kiss that honestly makes Baekhyun's knees a little weak, but he'd never tell Sehun that. “Fine. I'll be lookout.”

“Good boy, hyung. Be right back.”

“Little shit.” Baekhyun leans against the wall and picks some plaster from the edges of the hole in the wall. He casts a sideways look after Sehun, sighing a little. As much as Baekhyun hates to see him go, he loves to watch him leave. That ass just won't quit, and something about black jeans just makes it a true work of art.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **safe**.


End file.
